Breakdowns and Lucky VNecks
by CeleryStyx
Summary: Big Time Rush is on tour but their bus breaks down in Lima, Ohio. How will James pass the time? With a little help from Kurt Hummel, that's how. Summaries are not my forte. Rated M for lots of pretty boy love. Don't like, don't read.


James couldn't wrap his head around how this happened. The bus was supposed to be taking him and his three best friends far away from a normal life towards their first headlining tour (and stardom!). However, it was currently smoking near one of the most normal high schools they had ever seen in the most normal town in cow country, Ohio. This moment had failed to make an appearance in any of James' superstar dreams.

Currently, there was a man in jeans and a flannel plaid shirt (that James was sure Kendall owned in blue) with his head deep in the engine of the huge bus. James was pacing the length of the bus, losing patience. Kendall was seated at the table trying to figure out a math problem in his homework. Logan was attempting to explain how to do it while Kendall was pretending to listen and checking his calculator under the table. Carlos was off somewhere but James wasn't sure where. Probably banging his head into something.

They had been parked on the road for nearly 2 hours. James had had enough.

"Alright, that's it." his voice cracked on the 'that's', causing Kendall and Logan to look up at him. "I can't just sit here. This much talent," he wiggled his fingers down his face, "can't be contained in this tin can for so long! I'm going to go look around." He walked out of the bus and Kendall and Logan went back to studying, used to James' diva rants.

"James! Where do you think you're going?" Gustavo yelled as James exited the bus angrily and started walking towards the school.

"I can't just sit in there and wait Gustavo. I'm going to go find something to do." James said throwing up his arms in annoyance.

"Well, I have the part that you guys need but it's back at my shop." The man in flannel said. He rubbed his dirty hands on a rag he had in his back pocket. "If your boy wants to ride with me into town, it'll give him something to do and he won't go wonder off. I know how boys his age are. I got one of my own."

"First, he's not my boy. He's a dog I'm training. Second, I'm sure your boy isn't crazy and wants to be the next great diva just so he can be a spokes model for his own line of cosmetics." Gustavo said to the man.

"You'd be surprised." The man said getting in his truck.

"We'll go straight to the shop and be back in about 30 minutes." The mechanic stepped on the gas and quickly caught up to James. "Hey son. How about you ride into town with me so you don't get lost." the man in the dirty clothes said slowing down next to James.

He kept walking with his chin held high, "No thanks. I don't take rides from strangers."

"Well, I'm Burt Hummel. Now we're not strangers." James kept walking, ignoring Burt. "I also know that with shoes like those, the last thing you wanna be doing is walking on this dirt road." He was a smart man. James slowed and stopped.

He turned towards the truck and got in. "Thanks for the ride, I'm James." James said with a small genuine smile.

"Hi James. It's no problem. We just gotta go get that part, then you and your friends will be back on the road and I'll be home in time for Deadliest Catch." Burt smiled. This man was the incarnate of a John Mellencamp song.

James put on a fake smile and looked out the window at the high school they were passing. He saw a football team practicing in red uniforms and a cheerleading squad practicing a pyramid with a woman running around screaming things at the girls (and a few guys, James noted) that must not have been very nice. She looked kindof scary in her red track suit with megaphone in hand.

"Ah," Burt said pointing towards the field, "there's my son out there practicing now." From what James could see through the cheerleaders in the way, he could only assume Burt meant the tall football player currently throwing the ball to a boy with a line of hair down the middle of his head.

"Neat." James said not even pretending to care. By the looks of the boys throwing, James would be one of the kind of guys they'd probably make fun of.

Burt didn't take offense to James' tone. He continued to drive another 10 minutes until they finally got to a small garage. Burt got out of the truck and James didn't move.

"Y'know, it's ok for you to get out. I gotta look for that part and it'll take a little while." Burt said laughing and walking in the door of the shop.

James sighed and got out of the truck. He closed the door and followed Burt inside. He walked around in the garage, taking everything in. He saw a mirror and decided a quick glance wouldn't hurt. He looked at himself and smiled, "Hello Handsome." He winked at his reflection.

"Who you talkin to?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow. Shocked, James spun quickly and didn't notice the puddle of oil on the floor. He slid and screamed, falling to the floor in a thud in the puddle. James' eyes went wide and he was afraid to move. He didn't think he could handle seeing his favorite new v-neck and jeans covered in oil.

Burt tried not to laugh at James' wide eyes. He offered a hand to him and pulled him up and out of the pile. "Alright son. It's not the end of the world. I've got some spare clothes if u want them." James could've cried at the idea of being seen in flannel or worse, overalls. He pictured it and let out a high pitched squeal.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Burt laughed. James still looked terrified. "Will it make you feel better if I let you take a shower? You might be able to find something after you can wear back to the bus."

James shook his head 'yes' and tried to look as thankful as possible. They got back in Burt's truck and drove off farther from the shop. After about 5 minutes they arrived at a normal looking ranch-style house that James knew was Burt's house. He would've looked at it in more detail if he hadn't been trying not to have a panic attack. He could feel the sludge drying in his perfect hair.

"Alright, well, we're here. You'll have to use the shower in my son's room 'cause the one upstairs is broken." Burt said leading James into his house.

James just nodded and Burt opened the door to his basement, "Well, everything you'll need is down there. I'm going to head back to the shop and find that part. My son should be home in a little while. I'll let him know you're here and get him to bring you to the bus. Alright, have fun." Burt said clapping James on the shoulder hard. He was out the door before James could open his mouth.

He walked down the stairs expecting to see football trophies and more average dude stuff. What he wasn't expecting was high-end white walls and a huge vanity mirror. This room was what James' room back home looked like. It was the room of a star. He got to the bottom of the stairs and didn't want to ruin the amazing carpet, so he started stripping. He took off his shirt and left it at the bottom of the stairs. His socks, shoes and pants were quick to follow. He walked towards the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He turned on the shower and looked around the bathroom while he waited for it to get warm. He looked on the counter, he saw a small hand mirror, a brush placed perfectly symmetrical to the counter, and low and behold a small can of Barracuda Man Spray. This guy might actually be cooler than James gave him credit for.

He dropped his underwear on the floor and stepped under the spray. The warm water felt amazing on his tanned skin. He sighed and just stood there for a minute. He looked down and saw 'Cuda body wash and shampoo. The same kind he used and everything. He smiled happily and went to work scrubbing all the sludge off of him. He mindlessly started singing a Smokey Robinson tune as he went to town on his hair. He was singing loudly so he didn't notice when the front door shut and then small footsteps were coming down the stairs.

Kurt Hummel had just gotten done with Cheerio's practice and wanted nothing more than to go home and relax. When he got there, he realized that would be harder than he initially thought. He walked down the stairs to his room and heard his shower running. Then he heard a voice singing a song he knew. He looked at his bathroom door and saw it was cracked slightly. The voice he heard was beautiful and soulful and very ...boy. Kurt couldn't help but be a litte suspiscioius as to who the voice belonged to and why they were in his shower. He looked down and noticed a pile of clothes at the bottom of his stairs.

He tried to step around the pile in case they would attack. Kurt sat in his hanging white chair and tried to understand what was happening. He took out his phone to call Mercedes and ask what he should do. He looked and noticed he had a voicemail.

He listened to his message, "Hey Kurt, it's me. I'm working on a tour bus right now and one of the kids from the group fell in some oil in the shop. I'm lettin him use your shower. If you don't mind, I need you to bring him back to the bus when he gets out of the shower. It's on that dirt road right by your school. It's huge so you won't miss it. Thanks."

So, that explained that. So, the guy in his shower was in some kind of group that got to ride in a tour bus. This guy was living Kurt's dream! He couldn't help but feel jealous. He had to see this guy.

Kurt took off his shoes and tried to sneak over to the bathroom door. He bit his lip and looked through the crack in the door. He was not prepared for what he saw, but he was never more thankful for getting the clear shower curtain. Kurt had been wrong when he said 'boy.' This guy was allllll man. He was currently using Kurt's loofa to wash off his back. Kurt's jaw went slack and he tried not to moan when the man turned around. He thought the guys back was impressive, but he was blown away by his front. He wasn't even flexing and his abs were screaming at Kurt to look at them. It didn't help that the water and soap were slowy sliding down his toned torso. Kurt was trying very hard not to look at anything below the belt, but hey, he was a curious teenage boy with hormones. He was not dissapointed with what he saw. Kurt started drooling, forgetting to swallow his spit. His eyes ran back up that body expecting to see just a mediocre face because this guy couldn't be that perfect, could he?

Maybe he could. Kurt thought his body was amazing, but it had nothing on this guys face. It was perfectly tanned of course. Kurt couldn't tell the color of his eyes but they looked beautiful from what he could see. His cheek bones were high but fit his face and body just right. His hair was wet and stuck to his face in all the right ways to get Kurt's pulse racing. Then he looked at the guy's mouth. It was moving with the words he was still singing and Kurt noticed how big it was and how pretty his teeth looked. The guy was singing a particularly high note that gave Kurt chills. However, when he sang the note, he used Kurt's loofa as a mic and he gripped it hard singing into it. His arm's were flexing and Kurt felt his eye twitch and he released an acciental moan. Kurt's eyes widened when the man in the shower turned towards the door, apparently hearing him. Kurt backed up quickly and tripped on his rug and fell. The shower turned off and the singing stopped.

Kurt was blushing and tried to figure out how he could hide that and more importantly, his obvious excitement in his pants. The Cheerio pants were very unforgiving. Starting to panic, Kurt looked over to the pile of clothes. He could cover himself with those. He walked quickly over to the pile and bent over to pick them up.

James turned off the water after he heard a high pitched moan almost. Someone had been watcing him in the shower. Apparently, they like what they had seen. This idea of being wacthed shouldn't of excited James as much as it did. Well, he just figured out a new kink. He smirked and grabbed a towel to dry off. He went to wipe up his legs and he noticed he was semi-hard. He tried to decide if he should get back in the shower to really 'finish up' or just wait til he got back to the bus. He chose to wait.

James opened the door to try and go find some clothes. He was just wearing a towel. He looked to where he had left his clothes and was greeted with a nice sight. Someone was picking up his clothes and all James could see was a very shapely butt in red track suit pants. It was a very appealing sight and James was tempted to go and at least touch it. He took a step forward and apparently the person heard he coming. James stopped dead in his tracks when a boy turned quickly to face him, holding his dirty clothes in his arms. The boy gasped and his cheeks burned red.

They stood there a minute just taking each other in. The boy James was looking at was in a cheerleading uniform, not a football jersey. He was really attractive in a girly kind of way. His face was feminine but James found himself liking it more than he should. The boy had dark hair but his eyes were bright blue. He looked similar to one of those Russian dolls. This made James smile.

Kurt stood there just soaking in this random man that had taken over his shower. His eyes raked over that body and he watched the beads of water still trickling out of his long brown hair. Kurt blushed harder, knowing he was staring. Then, the man smiled. It took Kurt's breath away at the brightness. This man was pretty. Kurt smiled back.

"Hi. I'm James." He introduced himself when the other boy smiled back at him. He tried to keep his voice even.

"Hello. My name's Kurt." Kurt said back to him in a daze.

"Sorry I kinda stole your shower. Your dad let me in because there was an accident earlier." James said blushing because Kurt's high pitched voice should not of turned him on that much.

"Yea, I heard. You weren't hurt or anything were you? I never go near that place if I don't have to. It takes me hours to scrub the smell off of me." Kurt said disgusted. James smirked.

"Yeah. I saw you have alot of Cuda products. That's what I use to." James said, liking that Kurt took such good care of himself. He could also see that Kurt took good care of his skin. It looked so soft. James suddenly just wanted to touch it.

"Oh really? Well, you're obviously a smart man. Also, you're a great singer. I only noticed becasue I am to." Kurt said smug. James liked his confidence.

"Really? So, you were listening?" James took a step towards Kurt, "You like what you heard?" He asked the last part low and quiet. Kurt swallowed thickly.

"Yes. I'm assuming my loofa probably did to." Kurt said, unknowingly giving himself away to watching James in the shower.

James smirked, "Oh, so you were watching too, were you?" Kurt blushed and his eyes left James'. "It's ok. Don't be embarressed." James got even closer to Kurt, invading his personal space. "I kinda like that," he said huskily.

Kurt bit his lip and looked up at James. He had never felt this nervous in his life. He had to show James he wasn't just some little boy he could make feel nervous in his house. Kurts eyes trailed up James' body. He was obviously checking him out. James shuddered at Kurt's intense stare on him. He could feel it.

Kurt's gaze lingered on James' lip when he spoke, "You like it when I look at you? When I watch you?" Their eyes met, although James' were almost black with lust.

"That depends." James said almost touching Kurt. All that was between them was James' dirty clothes. Not for long though, James swatted them away and they thudded onto the floor. "Do you like it when I touch you?" he demonstrated this with sliding his finger softly down Kurt's arm. His finger left goosebumps all over Kurt. James looked down and saw that Kurt's pants had gotten alot tighter than they should be. Seeing this caused James' own erection to poke at the towel wrapped tightly around his hips, begging for attention. "I guess you do." James said getting even closer to Kurt's face, smirking.

Kurt scoffed, "Don't look so pleased with yourself. That could be from earlier watching the football players practice." He crossed his arms. James smiled a huge grin and leaned down, capturing Kurt's lips in a soft, but firm, kiss.

It took Kurt a moment to respond but he quickly complied with alot of enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around James' neck, whos arms went to Kurt's lower back. James slowly opened his mouth, trying not to scare Kurt away from him. He wasn't expecting the smaller teen to except this so quickly. Kurt opened his mouth and started battling James' tongue for dominance. James enjoyed this sneak attack and he fought back, easily taking over Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss, giving up all control. He had never kissed anyone before but he still knew this was the best he'd ever get. He was going to enjoy this.

Kurt pulled their bodies flush together and suddenly realized he was wearing way too many clothes. James apparently agreed. He tugged at the bottom of Kurt's Cheerios top and had it over his head in a matter of milliseconds. Kurt's hands were everywhere on James. They were scratching down his back or runnning over his toned chest. It was driving James crazy. He had to pull back and take a breath. His mouth quickly found Kurt's neck, and he started sucking. Kurt liked the new sensation. He groaned loud and his hands went into James' hair.

James liked this reaction alot. He liked having his hair pulled, which is why he never let anyone touch it. He couldn't risk getting excited like that in front of everyone. He moaned out Kurt's name against his neck and picked him up. Kurt squealed and giggled. He wrapped his legs around James kissed him deeply. James sighed into the kiss until Kurt pulled his hair again. That sigh turned into a growl and James threw Kurt onto his perfectly made bed. Kurt layed there for a moment while James creeped to the end of the bed and slowly started to crawl up it. He grabbed the end of Kurt's pants and pulled, whipping them off him. Kurt moaned at the freeing feeling. James smirked and slowly worked his way up Kurt's body. His hands roamed every inch. Kurt squirmed when James teased his nipples and then licked over them.

"Quit teasing me!" Kurt said trying to sound angry. It was more of a whine.

James smirked and went to bite Kurt's neck. "Have you done this before, Kurt?" James asked into his neck before biting it, then licking over it. Kurt gasped at the painful pleasure that sent fire down to his dick. He shook his head and quietly whispered, "no."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Can you handle me?" James asked sucking hard on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt shuddered. "Depends." He said yanking off james towel, "Can you," he grabbed James' erection rubbing slightly, "handle me?"

James' eyes rolled back in his head and his arms almost gave out as he moaned at Kurt's soft hands on his cock. Kurt took his moment of weakness to flip them over. James' eyes were wide and full of excitement. Kurt's mouth went straight to James' collarbone and he sucked roughly. He shuddered and threw his head back into Kurt's soft feather pillow. "Who's the tease now?" James asked trying to catch his breath. Kurt mearly smirked and trailed his tongue down James' abs. He kissed below his belly button and kept going down further. James put his hands in Kurt's hair and massaged his scalp. Kurt enjoyed the feeling even though he hated people touching his hair.

Kurt kissed the inside of James' thigh and looked up to him. James looked down at Kurt and their eyes locked. Kurt slowly smirked and he grabbed James' erection that was in his face. James tried to keep from moaning at the innocent face that he was about to defile. It worked until Kurt put James' head in his mouth and sucked roughly. "Kurt!" James moaned loudly. Kurt smiled around the head. He swirled his tongue all around it and pumped his fist up and down the shaft. James' was trying as hard as he could not to buck into Kurt's hot mouth. It was so slippery and warm and James couldn't help but think about somewhere else he'd like to stick it. Just the thought of that made his hips involuntarily thrust upwards. Kurt was suprised but his suprise turned into a moan as he took James deeper. Feeling those vibrations, James knew he was close to cumming just from that.

"Kurt. I'm gunna-ungh! Stop." James had to force the words out. Kurt pulled off with a pop and looked up at James with innocent eyes and swollen lips. It was driving him crazy. James leaned down and captured Kurt's lips, tasting himself on those lips.

"James," Kurt said licking his ear, "what do you wanna do to me? I'm all yours."

James shivered and gasped loudly at Kurt's submissive request. He leaned into Kurt's ear and said huskily, "I wanna fuck you." Kurt gasped at James' suddenly extremely sexy tone. He grew harder than he ever had before. Kurt climbed off of him and rummaged around in his side table's drawer. He pulled out a small tube and a square package. James' eyebrow rose at Kurt's preparedness. "What? I was ready for when a gorgeous singer decided to stop by for a little fun. I knew it had to happen eventually." Kurt winked. James grinned and flipped them over. He took a moment just to look at Kurt.

"You sure about this? We don't have to do anything you don't want to." James said stroking Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed more at this than he did at James' sexy talk. He pulled James down into a soft, sweet kiss. "I'm positive." Kurt smiled at James. "Now, don't get all soft on me! Pun intended. And fuck my brains out!" Kurt said strongly. That woke up James. He growled and pulled off Kurt's boxer briefs. The cool air hitting his length caused Kurt to gasp. He was so ready for this.

James spread Kurts legs and pulled one over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of his thigh, "Relax." Kurt tried to keep his breathing even. James popped open the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. He slowly circled one around Kurt's entrance. He worked his way in, which made Kurt hiss at the intrusion. James moved his finger when Kurt had gotten used to it. He was trying to be gentle but it was harder than he expected. He kept feelin Kurt clench and then relax and it was so warm. James was ready to go now. He had to be careful not to hurt Kurt though. When Kurt shook his head with the ok, James stuck in another finger. Kurt's face contorted to one of pain but he told James to keep going. He had read that this was supposed to feel amazing so he was trying to wait it out. James started thrusting in and out again but slower. He decided to make this easier on Kurt, he grabbed Kurt's erection and pumped it slowly. It seemed to do the trick. Kurt's eye's flew open and he groaned at the feeling of James' huge calloused hands working him.

James smiled at the reaction and inserted a third finger while Kurt was distracted. Kurt's stomach was shaking from the feelings. James figured he's try something while Kurt was still distracted. He curled his fingers in Kurt and felt himself hit a bundle of something. Kurt's back arched and he screamed. The scream seemed to have shocked both of them. Kurt started panting and his nostrils flared wide. James' eyes grew wide, thinking he had hurt Kurt.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry. Are you-" Kurt cut him off. "Shut up and do that again. NOW!" He said shaking. James thrusted his fingers in again and hit that spot and Kurt's back arched and he moaned long and low. James liked that and continued to thrust his digits in, speeding up.

Kurt whined, "James. I need.. More!" That was enough for James. He pulled his fingers out and Kurt whimpered at the loss. James ripped open the square package and slid the condom over his length that was already leaking pre-cum. He lubed it up and put it at Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?" James asked leaning over Kurt. Kurt smirked and curled his finger, gesturing for James to lean down. He did and they kissed for a moment. While Kurt was busy, James slowly slid into his entrance. Kurt whined into the kiss and pushed back against James. James moaned at the tight, wet heat surrounding his dick. They pulled apart so they could both catch their breath. James leaned over Kurt and pushed into him again. Their bodies slid together from the sweat mixing.

They both moaned together. They cursed quietly under their breaths. They slowly built up a rhythm that was sure to make them both fall over the edge quickly. Kurt was in pure heaven being so full of James but he wanted more. "James" he panted grabbing hold of the bigger man's arms. James slowed down and pushed all the way into Kurt. He thought he was going to bust from the sensation. Kurt groaned and his eyes rolled back. He pulled his leg off of James' shoulder and flipped them over with a move that would make a grown wrestler jealous. James fell against the bed and let out a shocked squeal but he'd never admit he just squealed.

"Kurt, what's the matt-OHHH God!" James started trying to talk but it quickly turned to a long moan as Kurt positioned himself above James and sat onto his pulsing cock. Kurt started shaking and his mouth fell open to form an 'o' shape. He sat all the way down and grinded on James. James' eye twitched and he thursted up into Kurt hard. "Ahh! Jamessssss!" Kurt yelled loud when James rammed into his prostate. James' eyes were rolling back in his head. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He started thrusting harder and faster. Kurt was panting and moaning like a whore.

James was about to lose it, so he grabbed onto Kurt's forgotten dick and pulled. Kurt let out a high-pitched scream and came all over Jame's hand and stomach. James felt Kurt's insides contract and it squeezed on his erection just right. James moaned loud and clawed at the sheets he was on. All he could see was white. Kurt looked dazed as he pulled off of James with a sigh. They just stayed there on the bed breathing for a few minutes before either could talk. James smiled content and pulled Kurt over to him. Kurt smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. He put his head on james chest and draped an arm over him. They were both about to doze off when Kurt's phone went off. He groaned and got up to go answer it.

"Hello?" Kurt said sounding extrmemly hoarse. "Oh hey Dad. No, I'm fine. Just a little phlemy I guess. No, I promise I'm not getting sick. I'll be fine. So, what's up?... Oh... Yeah, he's still here... Yeah, he seems very nice." James smirked at the blush on Kurt's face. "Yeah, he got out a while ago. We'll be leaving soon... Ok, see you then." Kurt hung up the phone and jumped back on his bed.

"The bus fixed?" James asked feeling a scratching in his throat. He hadn't screamed like that since that concert he went to with Kendall where he only screamed to fit in. He and Kendall did not agree on music, but that was besides the point. His throat hurt.

"Yep." Kurt said popping the 'p.' Kurt looked over at James and smiled sadly. "I guess you need to get back." James' smile faltered, he realized he probably woudn't get to see Kurt again. He just nodded and stood to get dressed.

He pulled on his boxer briefs while Kurt pulled on his own. James suddenly remembered his clothes were covered in oil. "Hey, Kurt?" Kurt turned around to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Do you have any clothes I could wear back to the bus? Mine are covered in oil." James said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm a bit shorter than you but I'm sure I have some long sweat pants and a hoodie hidden away somewhere in my closet. Keep in mind they aren't the most attractive things to the eye, but they sure are comfy. Just don't tell anyone I own them." Kurt winked walking into his closet.

He came back out with a pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie. James took them smiling, "Thank you Kurt. For everything. I'm sorry I can't hang around." He meant every word.

"Anytime." Kurt said smiling. He meant it. He would love to see James again if it were possible. They finished getting ready and walked up the stairs hand in hand. The whole ride back to the bus, they just talked about everything. James talked about Big Time Rush and his 3 best friends. Kurt talked about the Glee club he was in. They even sang together in the car. James would never admit to getting goosebumps from Kurts voice. Just like how Kurt would never admit to driving 5 under the speed limit and going the long way.

Eventually, they did arrive at the bus. Just as they got there, Burt was walking off the bus, Gustavo right behind him to pay for his services. "Oh, the boys are here. Looks like you guys are all set to go." Burt said, taking the check and shaking Gustavo's hand. He walked over to Kurt's car and Kurt rolled down the window.

"Hey boys. Everything ok James? You're all set to go. Have fun and good luck on your tour. Kurt, I'll see you at home." Burt said as James waved to him.

"Ok, well I guess this is it." Kurt said looking at his hands in his lap. James grabbed Kurt's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt ran his hand over the side of James' face and sighed into the kiss. He suddenly felt sad that he'd never feel this soft skin again. They pulled apart and James smiled.

"What?" Kurt asked confused. "I forgot my clothes at your house." he said.

"Oh no. Do I need to go get them?" Kurt asked.

"Actually," James blushed and looked at his own lap and spoke quieter, "I was hoping maybe you'd keep them until I see you again. It's my lucky v-neck, so I'll definitely be back for it. Maybe it'll be lucky for you to."

Kurt smiled. "I can't get much luckier." He leaned over and captured James' lips again. They had to part and say goodbye too soon. They exchanged numbers and promises to keep each others clothes safe. Kurt stayed and waited until he saw the tour bus, and the man of his dreams, drive away off in the distance. He silently drove back home not being able to find a song to fit this situation.

James walked right past Kendall and Logan who were eating sandwhiches at the table. He ignored Gustavo who was yelling at him for taking so long and not practicing his harmonies. He walked to the back lounge and found Carlos wearing his helmet and playing a video game. James sat down and sighed. He was breathing in the scent that was Kurt all over his hoodie.

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked not looking away from his game.

"I went into town with the mechanic but I fell in some oil so I took a shower and borrowed some clothes." James said with his arms behind is head and his eyes closed.

"Oh, well that sounds like tons of fun." Carlos said sarcastically.

James smirked and rubbed his soar thraot, "Oh, Carlitos. You have no idea." Just then James' phone rang, signalling he had a message. He flipped his phone open, smiled and read the message.

_How can a polyblend white v-neck from Wal-Mart possibly be lucky? ~Kurt_


End file.
